Nahpui Quarter (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Defeat the Celestial creatures to become Closer to the Stars. * Defeat Kaijun Don, the Celestial Kirin. * Defeat Kuonghsang, the Celestial Turtle Dragon. * Defeat Hai Jii, the Celestial Phoenix. * Defeat Tahmu, the Celestial Dragon. Rewards Mission Walkthrough You will have to defeat the four Celestials: *Hai Jii - Phoenix (Mesmer; point 1) *Tahmu - Dragon (Elementalist; point 2) *Kuonghsang - Turtle (Necromancer; point 3) *Kaijun Don - Kirin (Monk; point 4) The Map Area window indicates the location of the four Celestials using star icons. You can take them in any order. If you want the Master's Reward, go in the order of Kaijun Don→Kuonghsang→Tahmu→Hai Jii. This quest is wicked hard. Each Celestial is guarded by several Star Tengu; furthermore, when a Celestial is defeated, it spawns several Essences all over the area, both before you and behind you. This severely limits your retreat. Slain Essences will respawn if you retreat too far. Depending on your team's makeup, you may want to plan on what you don't want to fight beforehand: Essence of Phoenix, Essence of Turtle, Essence of Dragon, or Essence of Kirin. Do note that these enemies do not leave corpses. A common mistake made by new teams is to assume that the Kirin spawns will be healers, since they are Monks. This causes a lot of teams to leave Kaijun Don for last. Actually, the Kirin are Smiting Monks, and not very dangerous ones at that. One quick tip: don't be the first to charge into battle against a kirin, for they will knock you down with signet of judgement. The most dangerous spawns to an average team are the Mesmer spawns of Hai Jii, who use Conjure Phantasm and can quickly out-degen your healers. Elite Skill Capture * Kaijun Don - Signet of Judgment * Kuonghsang - Grenth's Balance * Hai Jii - Lyssa's Aura * Tahmu - Lightning Surge Notes *This mission is analogous to Ascension from the Prophecies Campaign. Only upon becoming Weh no Su will you be given admission to the Realms of the Gods in Cantha. (There is no way to access the Realms of the Gods in Cantha without completing this mission.) *When you finish this mission, you will end up in Senji's Corner *If you're not bothered with the completion time, a common tactic is to run through the mission killing the star lights, blades and sentinals first. Once these are all dead you can run back and kill the bosses. This will stop the essences spawning while you fight the normal mobs *After this mission, many new quests in the area become available. *Currently the only place to get Salient Daggers, a new weapon introduced in the August 19th update. Category:Factions missions Tips for Masters * This mission is considered by many to be one of the more difficult ones to obtain the Master's Reward. * It is recommended that one start with the Kirin (location 4) and work towards the Phoenix (location 1), although it is possible to work from the Phoenix to the Kirin. * A quick group should be able to defeat the first two bosses in under 8 minutes. * Since all of the bosses are casters an anti-caster Mesmer can be extremly useful. * If a Minion Master is present in the group, try to kill the turtle essences first because they will exploit the corpses that the MM needs. * Notable shortcuts are visible on the attached Map. Take note of the path between locations 3 and 2 as well as the sharp turn to the North at location 2, the dragon. With going north here, up to three minutes can be shaved off of the time as there are less monsters to deal with. * At the last boss, it is not necessary to kill all those around him. Simply killing the last boss will complete the mission.